1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer hitch apparatus wherein the same permits dampening of vibration directed from a tow vehicle to an associated trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various trailer hitch organizations are provided in the prior art. Heretofore, however, when a vehicle pulls an associated trailer, and particularly in a "fifth-wheel" arrangement, vibratory dampening directed to the trailer relies wholly on the suspension of the tow vehicle associated with the trailering procedure. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide an effective and convenient dampening organization for a trailer hitch, as set forth by the instant invention, particularly in use with a "fifth-wheel" arrangement. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,123 to Gonzalez utilizing a trailer hitch arrangement mounted resiliently to the chassis to permit longitudinal movement of the trailer hitch arrangement to the chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,718 to Grant utilizes a rearwardly setting bar utilized as a primary trailer hitch tube mounted at its rear and forward portions to springs to permit resilient mounting of a trailer. The primary support bar is mounted to a dolly to which the associated trailer is accordingly mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,613 to Wahl utilizes a trailer hitch arrangement, or coupling, where an upper and lower plate are mounted to a bumper member of a tow vehicle, with the upper and lower plates resiliently biased towards one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer hitch apparatus wherein the same includes a spring-biased mounting of a trailer hitch support tube to permit flexure of the support tube relative to a primary support tube mounted to a tow vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.